1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a sterilization apparatus and a sterilization method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because germs may be attached to medical instruments such as syringes or operation tools if the medical instruments are not sterilized after used, the medical instruments may badly influence human bodies and thus may not be reused. For this reason, sterilization apparatuses for sterilizing an object, such as a medical instrument, which needs to be sterilized, are being used.
As an example of such a sterilization apparatus and a sterilization method, which sterilize an object by using hydrogen peroxide as a sterilizer are discussed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 08-505787.
When a sterilization object is sterilized by a sterilization apparatus, a sterilizer is concentrated in a concentration furnace, and sterilization is performed by using the concentrated sterilizer to increase a sterilizing operation. While the sterilizer concentrated in the concentration furnace passes through a chamber for gasifying the concentrated sterilizer from the concentration furnace, air in a cartridge used a plurality of times or air for exhausting vapor is mixed.
For this reason, if air is introduced into a sterilization chamber, a sterilizing operation is deteriorated.